


Unsparing

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Napping is an art.





	Unsparing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

The art of napping had grown on them.

There was something calming in the way that Kurt would amble over from the sunlight-strewn kitchen and tangle his arms around Blaine's shoulders and rest his chin on the top of his head, watching him type or read or play video games until a break gave him the chance to press a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.  Kurt would linger long enough to make his intent clear before drifting away, Blaine's shoulders listing towards him even as he kept his gaze on his object of study, torn.  When, inevitably, his eyes drifted to Kurt's sashaying back just as he disappeared past the curtain marking their bedroom door, Blaine would make his excuses and mark his pages and turn to follow, curling up beside him when everything had finally come undone.

It had taken them a while to reach an agreement.  Kurt never napped alone if he could help it, even though it had taken time for him to win Blaine over to them.  Blaine had gradually perfected the art of power naps during midterms once he had recognized that he needed more fuel for late night study sessions than caffeine and sheer will power alone.  Over time they'd developed a routine of staying up late together, Kurt often practicing with his band or putting in extra hours at the Diner while Blaine studied or met up with Elliot to work on songs. 

It worked for them in their shifting moods and busy weeks, in their lazy summer afternoons and rainy Tuesday evenings.  Sometimes Blaine would simply stretch out on the couch with a pillow over his face, arms folded and breaths rising slowly and evenly under a neatly pressed shirt.  Other days it was Kurt curled up on Blaine's side of the bed, barely visible underneath a pile of blankets aside from the edges of his tousled, sinfully soft hair.

As it had in all other aspects, marriage changed their ability to indulge in naps, for better and worse.  For one, it meant trust that extended beyond knowing what the other was up to on a daily basis, simply knowing that they would come home to each other every night, eventually.  It also meant burgeoning careers and longer stretches between calmness; they were constantly in motion to keep up with their own schedules, striving to meet their own demands.  It meant days of being stretched-thin, and halfhearted fights, and cold-shouldered slumbers than neither enjoyed.  But mostly it meant moments of peace, moments of utmost joy, keeping them afloat amid it all.

Kurt walked into such a scene on a blustery October evening as he pushed open the door to his and Blaine's apartment, a red scarf tucked high around his collar to ward off the cold.  Winter was coming soon enough, but he clung to fall, to his lighter sweaters and borderline impractical boots and wonderful, luscious scarves, ruing the day when venturing outside would be impossible without heavier coats and warmer gloves.  With the temperature dipping close to freezing, the day was near, and Kurt's cold fingers testified to the truth behind the changing seasons as he hung up his coat and undid his boots.

Even so, he chose not to dwell on the future.  A strong smell of cinnamon was already wafting towards him -- Blaine must have followed through on his plan to make cookies that evening -- and Kurt couldn't help but follow his nose into the kitchen.  He snatched one of the cookies from the tray, still warm, before padding off towards the bedroom, taking a bite and groaning aloud in pleasure at the taste.  Looking around, he let his gaze linger on the Halloween decorations, a small, pleased smile curling his lips at their handiwork.  Even with a larger budget, he wouldn't have changed anything; he liked the simplicity behind it, and the novelty of sharing a holiday with Blaine and Blaine alone for the first time.

Speaking of: he reached the bedroom door at last, knocking lightly before easing it open.  And there Blaine was, one arm thrown over his face as he slept, chest rising and falling with each slow, sleepy breath.  Maya, their two-year-old gray tabby, was curled up at his side, her head resting against his belly as she dozed.

Her tail flicked once alertly when Kurt eased the door open a little more.  As soon as he stepped into the room, she blinked and stood in a single fluid motion, bending low to stretch and digging her claws gently into the covers.  Without waiting for a response, she leapt down from the bed and sauntered off, brushing against his legs companionably as she passed through the door.

Blaine shifted his arm just as Kurt finished stripping from his outdoor wear and settled on the sheets beside him, tangling a hand in his shirt.  Humming thoughtfully, still mostly asleep, Blaine lowered his arm to curl around Kurt, scooting closer so he could cuddle him properly.  Vaguely hungry but satisfied with cinnamon still tickling his taste buds, Kurt let himself be drawn into his embrace, listening to his breathing even out once more.

There were more productive ways to spend the day, he was sure, and Blaine would grumble if he slept too long, but Kurt was content to let himself be pulled into his embrace for now, and even more so to shut his eyes and join him in sleep.

(And if Blaine didn't get up when he finally woke and felt Kurt snoring softly against his chest, instead tucking his arm around his back properly before raking his hand slowly up and down his spine, then it was only fair to stay and let him sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
